Untitled
by Lady Date
Summary: Trowa and His best friends Sage start at new school as girls, only this school has more to it than meets the eye... PG-13 for one curse word maybe R if people like it.
1. First Day Blues

Rowen: Here we go again . . . 

Lady: (raises eyebrow) And what is that supposed to mean?

Rowen: Well, every time you right a story one of us guys gets tortured. You never do anything to the girls. 

Lady: I do to! I have every intention of torturing Relena and Dorothy. The others, I don't put in my stories.

Heero: That's a good thing. 

Quatre: Be nice.

Heero: Why?

Lady: Because if you don't I'll make you the main girl in this fic.

Heero: You wouldn't dare . . . 

Lady: Wanna bet?

Trowa: Who is the girl this time?

Lady: You...

Trowa: ///_o;;;

Heero: Haha!

Sage: (barges in dressed in a green school girl uniform) I demand to know why I'm in this god forsaken skirt!

Cye: *snickers* Nice dress blondie.

Sage: Shut up.

Lady: (takes picture of Sage) This is too rich . . . 

Sage: You're Evil!

Lady: Flattery will get you no where. 

Trowa: Will someone do the disclaimers so we can get this over with?

Quatre: Ok. Lady Date doesn't own Gundam Wing or Ronin Warriors, so don't sue.

Trowa: Do I have to wear a skirt?

Lady & Sage: YES!

Trowa: ///_@Title

ch.1: First Day Blues

  
  


"Hurry up! We're late." Sage yelled from the bottom of the stairs, dressed to kill in a bright green school girl uniform. It was his first day at school, and he didn't want to be late. And his friend, Trowa, was no different.

"Don't rush me," Trowa answered, also in a green girls' uniform. "It's not like it's an emergency." 

"Let's just go!" Sage yelled, grabbing Trowa by the hand, grabbing the bags in the other hand, and running out the door.

"What about our-" Trowa tried to protest, but was cut off

"No time." It took them 10 min. to get to the school grounds. Just as they were about to go into the building, when the inevitable happened, they ran into someone.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" demanded the boy they had just run into. The boy had messy, deep brown hair, Persian blue eyes, and a deep green uniform. Trowa, who had collided heads with the boy, looked up at the sound of his voice. It was then that Trowa noticed that Sage had kept going, leaving Trowa with the boy.

"Gomen. My friend and I were in a rush." Trowa bowed politely to who she thought was an upper-class man.

"I could tell, "He smiled. "Though I don't know why. School doesn't start for another half hour." Trowa blinked at this.

"You mean we're early?" the boy nodded. Trowa smacked her forehead. "Damn you Sage! Draggin' me out of bad at six in the morning, and making me get dressed," growled Trowa under her breathe.

"Is something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine."

"You're new here," it was more the statement, then a question.

"Yes, how could you tell?" Trowa replied sarcastically. He smirked, got up, and extended his hand to Trowa.

"Heero Yuy, and you would be?"

"Trowa Barton." Trowa shook Heero's hand once she was fully upright. They fell into a definite silence, which left Trowa a little uneasy. "Well I'd better do get my friend and tell her we're early, see ya." And Trowa darted off after that. Heero stared after her for a while not quite sure what to do. After about a minute, he smirked again and shook his head.

'Strange girl,' he stopped on that thought for moment. When running down the hall, Trowa's skirt flu up. He corrected him self. 'Strange boy.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sage, who had continued his plight despite the fact that he had left his brother behind after knocking one boy down, ran into another boy. This time Sage stopped.

"Oh, geez, are you alright?" he asked once he realized that, while he was running, he failed to notice the girl, who was now under neath him. She apparently failed to notice him. 

"I will be, as soon as you get off me." Sage groaned. 

He quickly removed him self off of her."Gomen." He helped Sage up.

"It's okay. We both should have been paying attention."

"Why were ya runnin', anyway?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"Bullies."

"Late."

"For what?"

"School."

"School doesn't start for another . . . "he looked at his watch, "Fifteen minutes."

"Uh, oh . . . "

"What's wrong, my friend is going to be pissed."

"Well, well. Looks like you made a new friend, Hashiba!" Yelled another boy who was behind the boy Sage had just run into, mockingly. The bully took good look at Sage. "I just might take her from you." Sage turned his head indignantly. 

"I would go out with you if my life depended on it." Sage scoffed.

"I it just might if you keep that up," warned the first boy.

"Are you saying you don't find me attractive?" the bully wrapped his arm around Sage's shoulder, pulling him closer. Sage brushed the arm off.

"Yes." The bully grabbed Sage by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the lockers behind him.

"Now you listen to me, you little bitch." He spat in Sage's face. Sage grabbed the wrist that held her and twisted it. The bully yelled in pain, so excruciating that it brought him to his knees.

"Now you listen to me," Sage said coldly. "I don't want to see you picking on my new friend, or else I might do something you'll regret." When he nodded his acknowledgment, Sage let go of his wrist. Walking over to her new friend, she stooped down and picked up the books and bag that he had dropped when that had collided. "Here." Sage handed them to him. Just then the bell for class rung. Sage was about to turn when, he realized some thing. He turned to his new friend and asked, "Do you know where room 684 is?"

"That's my home room, just follow me," he smiled. "By the way my Name is Rowen. You already know my last name."

"I'm Sage Date. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rowen-kun." Sage paused. He didn't notice Rowen's hair until now. "You hair is-"

"I know shocking blue, but, believe you me, it's natural. We better get going before we're late. Oh, and it's nice to meet you too, Sage-chan." Sage nodded and followed Rowen, smiling at the "chan" he put at the end of his name.

'If he only knew . . . 'he thought quietly.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

"We have two new student's to day," announce the teacher. "Please introduce your selves."

"Date, Sage."

"Barton, Trowa,"

"Every well then, but because you ladies and Mr. Hashiba were late, I'm afraid that you will have to stand out in the fall for the rest of the period."

"Yes sir," The three teens exited the class room, buckets in hand, to wait for the end of class.

"Well this stinks . . . " Sage commented dryly.

"I'm not taking to you," Trowa spoke sourly

"Why not?" Rowen asked.

"I made her get up earlier than necessary," Sage sighed.

"That and you left me with the guy you ran into!" Trowa shouted. There came a loud shush from the class behind them.

"You mean the second guy she ran into." Rowen smiled. 

"Hey, this time I stopped," retorted Sage. "And I thought you weren't talking to me?"

"Well if it isn't the graceful Trowa Barton," called a voice to their left. Trowa and turned bright red. It was Heero. Noticing Trowa's blush, Heero quickly apologized. "It's okay, you more graceful then most."

"Thanks, I guess"Trowa tried to hide his flush cheeks by looking down. Sage looked on in amusement.

'If I didn't know better, I'd say that Trowa's got the hots for this guy.' Sage smirked. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?"

"Huh?" Trowa snapped out of the daze he was in. "Oh, yeah! Guys, this is Heero Yuy. Heero, this is my best friend Sage, and- who are you?"

"Rowen Hashiba."Rowen extended his hand to Trowa, and then paused at Heero for a moment. "You're not an upper class-man, Heero are you?"

"I've been called that," Heero responded solemnly.

"Oh, boy," Rowen replied, eyes grown wide. "I think I'll stand over here," and he scooted a good three feet from Heero, Sage and Trowa, who just blinked at him.

"I think we've missed something Tro, " Sage whispered. Trowa simply nodded.

"Why are you out here anyway, Heero?" Trowa finally asked, breaking the silence 

Heero shrugged it off. "No home room."

"Why don't-" Trowa was cut off by the bell that signaled class's end.

"See you around, Barton." Heero smiled and walked away.

"Wait a minute!" She was about to catch him, but he was no where to be seen. "That's weird."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was lunch time. Sage was sitting with Rowen at one of the table, while Trowa sat quite under a tree. He didn't have a lunch, due to Sage's rush to be one time. But it didn't seem to bother Trowa in the least, for Trowa had other thing on his mind. Like Heero. No matter, what he did, he couldn't get the brunette out of his mind. He was jolted out of his thoughts by a quiet voice.

"Are you alright?" Asked a young blonde boy, who was leaning over Trowa.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You looked kind of lonely over here all by yourself."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look like it. Don't you have any friends?" the boy asked. Trowa was hurt by the question, but knew that he didn't any harm by it. He looked over at the table where Sage was sitting with Rowen and three other boys, laughing and smiling. The boy also looked in that direction. His face grew sad, and he looked back at Trowa. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone." He was about to leave when he felt something grab his wrist.

"You're welcome to sit with me id you like, I won't mind," Trowa smiled softly. The boy smiled and sat down next to Trowa.

"By the way, I'm Quatre. You are?"

"Trowa."

"So have you met any nice people yet?"

"One I guess."

"You guess? Who was it?"

"Heero Yuy." 

Pause.

"What?"

"Uh . . . It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Quatre smiled to prove his point. Trowa was still a little skeptical, but soon forgot about it when, both he and Quatre, heard his stomach growl. Trowa tried to laugh it off. Quatre offered Trowa an apple, which he rejected at first, but Trowa soon gave into Quatre's persistent nature. The soon fell into a comfortable silence, which lasted for about fifteen minutes. After a while Quatre brock the quiet.

"So what classes do you have next?"

"PE, history, English, and study hall."

"Great, we have the same classes." Once again the bell rang, and another class started. On his way to class, Trowa could sworn that he had seen Persian blue eyes looking at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trowa and Sage returned home promptly at 3:30. Their first day had been uneventful, if you don't include the Heero Yuy's popping up just when Trowa needed him. Like during Trowa's break before study hall. He was about to beat the crud beaten out him, when Heero showed up and scared them off. Or when he had saved Trowa from getting in trouble, by showing that there was an English book in her desk. The strange thing was that after doing those things for him, he would disappear, as if he were never there.

It was late and Trowa had just finished studying f or the pop Quiz he had the next day, and had come down stairs to get some thing to drink. Trowa was dressed in a blue/grey turtle neck and tight jeans (as if you couldn't see this coming).

"Hey Tro, I need to talk to you," said Sage. Being that they were home, they could remove their girl guises. Sage wore a yellow shirt, green jacket and kacky pants. 

"Sure, what about?" Trowa was a little confused about why Sage needed to talk to him so urgently.

"It's about that Heero guy at school."

"And?"

"I know you like him and all, but-" Sage was cut off by the phone. Sitting right next to it, he picked it up. "Hello. Yes, one moment." Sage handed Trowa that phone. "It's for you." Slightly confused, Trowa put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Is this Trowa Barton? "

"Yes, and who is this?"

"I'm just calling to tell you to be careful at school."

"Why? Who are you?" the phone was silent for awhile then the dial tone sounded. Trowa hung up the phone. 'My day just keeps getting weirder and weirder by the minute,' thought Trowa. "I'm gonna go to bed, before anything else happens. Good night Sage." Trowa stopped, Sage look at him. "By the way, what were you going to tell me about Heero?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Never mind, good night." Sage said sheepishly. Trowa looked at him curiously for a moment then went to bed.

'Oh, Trowa,' Sage thought. 'How can I tell you that the man of your dreams has been dead for twenty years...'

  
  


Lady: That's it.

Heero: That wasn't so bad.

Trowa & Sage: Speak for yourself!

Lady: At least I didn't make you complete girls, I just dresses you up as ones.

Trowa: You're evil and I refuse to continue to dress like a girl.

Lady: 1) Your starting to sound like Wufei, and 2) Do you want a lemon scene or not.

Trowa: ///-O

Lady: That what I thought. Now if you're nice and I get good reviews on this for it, you and Heero get to make like bunnies.

Heero: O_o

Trowa: ///_@

Lady: (pokes Trowa with a stick) O.....Kay. Please Review. Ja~ne.

  
  


(If any of you can think of a good title I'd love suggestions)


	2. Life Saver

Lady: Hello again.

Rowen: So which one is it this time?

Lady: Take a wild guess?

Rowen: Never mind, I'm playing it safe. 

Lady: Just do disclaimers.

Rowen: (shrugs) Whatever. Lady Date Doesn't own Ronin Warriors or Gundam Wing, and she has no money, so suing would be pointless.

Lady: Hey!

  
  


Untitled

Ch 2: Life Saver

  
  


Trowa sighed, blinked his eyes open and looked at his clock. It was 5:00 a.m., and he wasn't getting any sleep. He couldn't get Heero, or the strange phone call out of his mind. 'Might as well get up,' so he was up and dressed in an hour. What surprised him, was that he was up before Sage, which was strange, because Sage woke up at the crack of dawn. After grabbing his lunch and notebook, Trowa was about to leave when something crossed his mind. Quickly grabbing a piece of paper he jotted down something, and walk off to school.

Sage, who had just woken up, yawn and stretched. It was now dawn, and he had gotten up to meditate, when he spied the note on the table. Picking it up, he read it:

Dear Sage

Gone to school early. See you there. Don't forget your lunch.

Sincerely yours,

Trowa'

  
  


Sage ran his hand though his hair. 'You're just making things difficult Trowa,' thought Sage to himself.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Trowa was at school and hour early. He looked around the halls in hopes of seeing Heero. No sign of him. Trowa sighed in defeat.

"Hey, why so glum?" Trowa was startled to find Heero stand right behind him.

"Oh, shit! Don't do that!" Trowa scowled.

"Gomen. So how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you didn't look so good a minute a go."

"Huh? Oh yeah . . . I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see you." 

"Why?"

Trowa paused and looked down.

"Some thing the matter?" Heero looked truly concerned. Trowa looked up into Heero's eyes and felt the hair bring sucked out of his lungs. Trowa found himself lost in Heero's blue eyes, unable to do anything for a long while. He could feel the blush spreading across his cheeks

"No." Trowa smiled. 'Every things perfect ... '

"Hey Trowa!" Came a yell from behind him. Trowa turned to see Quatre running up to him from the doors. Trowa waved back and turned back to Heero, who had disappeared, again. There was no one else in the hall so Trowa was truly confused.

"How does he do that?" Trowa asked himself, just staring at where Heero had been standing.

"How does who do what?" asked Quatre out of breath.

"How does Heero keep disappearing on me?" Trowa answered, finally turning to Quatre.

"No idea." He lied. He wanted to tell Trowa the truth, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He was empathetic, and could feel the emotions of others, and he could definitely feel Trowa's. That was how he new Trowa was sad when he had first met her. He knew Trowa was in love with Heero, but what he didn't know was why a twenty-year-old ghost would want with a sixteen-year-old school girl.

"Anyway we'd better get to class," Trowa said as the bell for school sounded.

"Right, see ya."

"Later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was third period, and Trowa was in the school library. It was his and Sage's free period, so they we're doing what they always did when they were at home with no home work, read. Trowa reading up on the big cats, preferably lions, and Sage was read a book on Bonsai trees. They were the only one in there, and, eventually Sage left for more social surroundings, leaving Trowa alone in the library, or so he thought. Unbeknownst to Trowa, he was being watched by a pair of deep amethyst eyes. The eyes looked angrily at Trowa, as if persecuting him for some unknown reason.

It was so cozy in the library that Trowa fell asleep at in one of the soft chairs. Next to him, on one of the tables was a large magnifying glass, used to read fine print, moved so that it was in the sun and had a book under it. As the position of the sun change, it came closer and closer to the point where the page would catch fire. It did, and since no one was in the library but the fast asleep Trowa, the fire grew quickly and soon blocked the exits. 

Trowa's eyes blinked open, now noticing the extreme temperature change. He soon realized that he was trapped, and started to yell for help.

"Hello! Can anyone hear me?! HELP!" 

"Trowa! Are you alright?!" It was Sage and Quatre, yell from outside the libraries many doors.

"I'm fine so far, but the heat is starting to..." Trowa soon passed out from heat exhaustion. 

When there came no response, Sage and Quatre started to bang on the doors. Once they were open, however, the blazed from the fueled fire, forced them away. To Quatre's right, he could see a figure running into the fire. "Wait!" he shouted, but the figure was already inside the burning library. By this time the fire department had arrived and the fire was put out, but there was no sigh of Trowa or the person who had rushed into save *her*. Then Quatre noticed the broken library window, and, very carefully, walked over to it. Peering out, he could see a tree not far from the library, and what he saw made his jaw drop. Calling Sage and Rowen, who had just shown up to see if everything was alright, and point to the figures under the tree. It was Heero with a very unconscious Trowa in his lap.

Quatre climbed out the window, eventually followed by Sage and Rowen, and ran over to them, concern clearly written all over his face.

"Is she alright?" Was the first thing out of Quatre's mouth.

"He's fine," Heero smiled. "He just needs to rest."

"That's a relief," Quatre sighed and then something hit him. "What do you mean 'he'? I thought Trowa was a girl." Heero only smiled knowingly at Quatre, who, oddly enough, smiled back. "Oh, never mind."

"What do you think you're doing with Trowa?" asked Sage forcefully. 

"What do you mean?" Heero asked sternly

"I mean you pop up out of no where just before or when Trowa's in trouble, and then disappear as if you were never there!" Sage yelled.

"I'm protecting him." Heero replied coldly. 

"Why?" asked Rowen. He was curious, but not to the point of disrespect.

"Because he reminds me of some one dear to me." Heero responded.

"May I ask who?" Quatre asked politely 

"My love..." Heero said so softly that the teens weren't sure that they heard it. Heero became quiet and stroked Trowa's head, bangs, and face gently. Trowa slowly began to ster.

"Huh? Where am I?" he asked groggily.

"You're safe now Trowa," Heero smiled gently. Lifting Trowa up into his arms, Heero gave Trowa a tender kiss on the cheek before handing him to Sage. "Take him home and make sure he gets plenty of rest." And with that, Heero turned and disappeared. Sage looked down at Trowa.

"Looks like you lucked out, Tro," he whispered, and started for home, Quatre and Rowen in tow.

  
  


Lady: I'm getting better.

Heero: That depends on your definition.

Lady: Shut up.

Rowen: Can't you to ever get along?

Lady: Yeah, when he doesn't make fun of my writing.

Heero: Well, you make it too easy (walks away from Lady)

Lady: (gets out no Dai chi) Please review, while I go work on making Heero a real ghost...


	3. Reminiscing

Lady: Konnichiwa Mina-san!

Sage: Damn, that was fast. And since when did you know Japanese?

Heero: She doesn't.

Lady: (glares)

Sage: I thought you were trying to kill him.

Lady: *whining* I lost my No Dai chi...

Heero: *smirks* You're weak. 

Lady: Watch what happens when I find it, Spandex Boy.

Sage: Okay, stop antagonizing each other.

Lady: (pouts)

Heero: (turns away) Hn.

Sage:*clears throat* Since some people are being immature...(looks at Lady and Heero) I'll do disclaimers. Lady Date Doesn't own Gundam Wing or Ronin Warriors, she's broke, so if you sue you wouldn't get anything anyway. And now the story.  
  
  
  


Untitled

Ch. 3: Reminiscing 

Trowa stretched idly. It had been two months since the fire and Trowa was back to his old self. It was Friday afternoon, so he was in a particularly good mood. He was, once again, in the library, only this time the library had been repaired, and Sage, Rowen, Quatre and Heero with him. Trowa was reading a book on tigers now. Sage a book on ornamental fruit trees, and Rowen was reading an astronomy magazine. Quatre sat next to Heero, who was standing next to the table where they were sitting. Look in Heero's direction, Quatre noticed that he was looking sadly at Trowa.

"Something wrong, Heero?" Quatre asked, breaking the silence that held the group. Heero looked up surprised. 

"Hm? Oh, no. Nothings wrong, just reminiscing."

"About what?" asked Trowa. He was still oblivious to the fact that Heero was a ghost.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," he smiled sweetly. Trowa looked skeptical for a moment, and then went back to his book. 

Heero sighed. 'Oh, Tristia,' he thought miserably. 'Why did you have to dye, and leave me all alone?...' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

when Heero was eight-years-old

Heero sat on the sea shore making a sand castle. There was a small girl next to him. She was the same age as him and had light brown hair. Her green emerald green eyes, one of which was covered by bangs, sparkled with life and happiness. They had just finished their castle when that tide came in and washed it away. She giggled and ran away from Heero. Getting the idea, Heero followed suit in the game. They chased each other around for about a half hour before some thing caught the little girl's eye.

"Hee-chan look!" she pointed to a large box that had washed up on the shore. Being inquisitive children, they went up to the box and opened it. Inside were several dead lion cubs, and one live one. It was almost pure white save for its baby spots. The little girl picked it up and held it in her arms. "He's scared, Hee-chan. We should take him home with us."

"What about our parents?" Heero asked worriedly.

"They don't have to know."

4 years later...

"Come Saber!" called the young girl, now twelve, to the once tiny lion. Both she and the lion had grown considerably. Heero had also grown, but not as much. He watched from a distance as Trowa made the lion, Saber, sit up. The girl had told her parents about the lion, only after they had found her feeding him her dinner.

"Have him come over here, Trist-chan," Heero yelled. "He needs a bath."

"Alright!" she was about to lead Saber over to Heero, who waited with a hose, when the back door slide open, and six men in uniforms came out. Upon seeing the Saber, they quickly put a leach around his neck. Tristia was immediately alarmed by this. "Who are you and what do you think you're doing to Saber?!" she screeched in rage.

"This animal is a threat to the community and we can't let him hurt anyone else," said a man in a lab coat, whose head reminded Heero of a piece of cabbage.

"What do you mean anyone else?!! Saber's never hurt anyone, not even the annoying Chihuahua (a.k.a. Duo) down the street!" shouted Heero, furiously.

"The people next door, said that their son was attacked by that lion," the man said sternly. Tristia and Heero knew exactly was he was talking about. The boy next door, Duo, had been over and was antagonizing Saber. So as a response, Saber growled and luged at him, only to have Tristia stop and reprimand him.

"He was the one who bothering Saber, and he wasn't hurt anyway!" Tristia was in tears at this point. Despite what the two kids had said, the men still continued to lead Saber away. Finally losing all patients. Heero kick the man that held Sabers leach and told Saber to run over to Tristia. And Saber was nothing, if not obedient. Cowering behind Tristia, Saber growled at the men. With out thinking, one of the men stop Saber, dead. Tristia looked down at the body with a tear soaked face. She saw Saber's pale blue eyes, once full of energy, become dull and lifeless. Falling to her knees, she cradled Saber's shaggy head in her lap like she had done when he was little, or about to go to sleep. Heero stood there immobilized. He couldn't believe that they had just shot an innocent animal. One that had never hurt a thing in it's entire life. After coming to his senses, he ran over to Tristia and hugged her, while she sobbed uncontrollably. Just then Tristia look up and saw Duo, sitting on the wall, trying to find out what all the commotion was.

"It's all you're fault!" she half screamed, half sobbed. Heero held he and comforted her until she had fallen asleep. He set her down on Saber's still warm body. That's when he saw a gun on the ground next to Saber's body. Picking it up, he pointed it at the men that tries to get Saber's body. 

"I won't let you get away with what you did to Saber," Heero pointed the gun at the man that had shot Saber. "He never hurt a life creature, and yet you still shot him." He fired a shot, but he missed because his were clouding up with tears. He eventually dropped the gun and began to sob. "Why? Why" he demanded. "Saber never wanted to hurt anyone..."

_______________________________________________

4 years after that

Heero, said one last prayer, before closing the little shrine dedicated to Saber. He had come home from school about three hours ago, and was alone in the house, save for Tristia, who was upstairs finishing her studying. He smiled at the thought of Tristia. After Saber's death, he and Tristia had become quite close. They had, for lack of better words, fallen in love. They had been together a year and he planned to propose to her that evening, Tristia's birthday. Her parents, where out of town, on an unscheduled trip, so she was staying with his family. He was going to take her out to a school dance, but decided to wait for her to finish her home work. It had been two hour since she started and it usual didn't take her that long to finish her work so he decided to check on her.

Upon opening the door, Heero's mouth fall open. Tristia was dressed in a green silk dress that went down to mid thigh. Her hair was tied into a bun so that only her bangs were loose. Heero almost didn't recognize her.

"Well hello there," she smiled.

"Wow..." was the only word that came out Heero's mouth after about fifteen minutes.

"So does that mean you approve?" Trowa asked coyly. Heero nodded vigorously.

"I just don't think I have thing to match you," Heero was truly awe struck.

"Just get dressed so we can go."  
  


They had been at the party an hour and Heero felt very uneasy. He had a sick feeling in his stomach that he was being watched and that something bad would happen. To make sure nothing happened to Tristia, Heero was by her side constantly. Of course Tristia didn't mind at all.

During a slow dance, Heero took Tristia outside in the school garden. He smiled when he noticed how well the moon light suited her, compared to the flourescent lights of the dance floor.

"There's something I want to ask you." Heero asked in a whisper into Tristia's ear.

"What? You know you can always talk to me," she was surprised when Heero pulled away from her and got down on one knee. Pulling a small velvet box from his pocket, he held it up to Tristia, who looked at it quizzically.

"Tristia Bloom, will you marry me?" he spoke in the most censer way possible. Tristia was struck breathless when Heero opened the velvet box to reveal a diamond ring, with an emerald stone next to it. Tristia turned away from Heero, and made sobbing noises. Fearing he had up set her, Heero was about to get up. When she spoke softly.

"Heero Yuy, that would make me the happiest girl on earth," she turned to face Heero, tears streaming and a wide smile. Heero placed the ring on her finger and held her tenderly. She shivered. "Let go inside, it's cold out here." And just as they entered the door, Duo stood in a black tuxedo and black shirt. Heero looked down and noticed the gun in his hand. He pointed it at Heero.

"You," he glared coldly, amethyst eyes full of tears. "You took Trist-chan from me."

"What are you talking about?" Heero asked confused. Duo shot him in the arm.

"You know damn well what I'm talkin' about, Yuy, so don't play dumb."

"Duo stop this!" Tristia yelled panic stricken. 

"Stay back Tristia, I don't want to see you get hurt," Duo looked at one of the students behind him and he walked over and removed Tristia from Heero. She struggled ferociously.

"Heero!" she screamed in horror of what was about to happen. She watched helplessly as Duo pointed the gun at Heero's chest. Heero was being held by two other students, Wufei and Zechs, so he couldn't dodge it. Just when Duo had fired the gun, Tristia broke loose and put herself in between Heero and the bullet. The bullet passed through Tristia's heart and into Heero's, knocking them both on the ground. Then every thing went black.

3 days later  


Heero woke up groggy. He looked around, and found himself in a hospital bed, he a tube down his throat, and a respirator attached to that. Looking to his left he saw Tristia, in about the same state as he was. She looked over at him, and weakly waved her hand. He did the same and tried to smile.

"I'm glad to see you both conscious," smiled the lady, who had been their doctor since a young age. "I didn't think you two would survive the night."

"Su wuth te newths?" said Heero around the tub in her mouth. The lady smiled and took the tub from Heero's mouth so she could understand her.

"Now try it."

"What' s the news Dr. Po?"

"Well now that your awake, there's more of a chance that you'll survive." She smiled at Heero. Her look change to that of grief when she turned to Tristia. "But I'm afraid that you may not survive even a weak." Tristia nodded. She knew her time was up and wasn't afraid of it, but what she was afraid of, was leaving Heero.

That night, Tristia got a piece of paper and wrote down something on it. Then looking at Heero, fast asleep one last time, she pulled the respirator tube from her mouth. Since their bed were right next to each other, she kissed Heero on the forehead and went to sleep for the last time.

Heero woke with the feeling that something was missing, he looked at Tristia, he would have smile had he not seen that the respirator was out of her mouth and the machine measuring her pulse showed a straight line. Felt tears stream down his face as stared at Tristia face. She still had that ever present smirk she always wore when she knew she was doing the right thing.

Just noticing the slight weight in his hand he looked down at the note and read it out loud right when he and Tristia's parents came in to checking up on them.

"To me beloved Heero

"I'm sorry that I have to leave you right when we had just found true happiness. But my days were numbered, and I didn't want you to go though the pain of watching me die slowly, so this is good bye. I'll say hello to Saber for you."

Love you Always,

Tristia Bloom/Yuy"

Once he finished, Heero felt weak. That's went it happened. He heart just stopped. All went black in one fell swoop. And no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't revive him. Heero Yuy had died of a broken heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present  
  
"Earth to Heero! Are you in there?" It was Trowa. He was waving his hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Huh?" Heero hadn't been aware of what was going on.

"You've been standing there, staring the table with out blinking for the past forty-five minutes," Sage sighed. 

"What the hell have you been thinking about?" Rowen asked bluntly.

"I don't think it's our business to pry," Quatre answered. He knew exactly what Heero had been thinking. Heero looked at Quatre, surprised. When Quatre smiled at him knowingly, he smiled back and nodded. The bell rung and all the teens left the library, all but Trowa.

"Heero?" she asked before he could disappear on him.

"Hm?"

"Will you tell me what you were thinking about one day?" She asked out of the blue. Heero looked puzzled for a moment then looked at Trowa. That's when he saw, in Trowa, every thing he had loved about Tristia and more.

"One day, Tro-chan. One day." Heero smiled. Trowa smiled and dashed off to his next class. Unbeknownst to Heero, he was and had been watched. Violet eyes observed the seen intensely.

"So," the eyes' own said malevolently. "Heero has found love again, but the question was: how long would it last?" He laugh maniacally, but Heero did hear it. "If I could have Tristia, then you can either. You'll pay Yuy. You'll pay dearly." The watcher disappeared still unknown to his prey.  
  


Lady: Well that was sad.

Duo: *whines* Why am I the villain?

Lady: Because I don't like you.

Trowa: That's a good reason.

Sage: I thought you didn't like putting girls the girls in your stories?

Lady: I usually don't but I like Sally, so it okay.

Heero: (runs in and hide behind Trowa)

Trowa: (raises eyebrow) What are you doing?"

Voice off to the side: Hee...ro...!

Trowa: Oh, god... Don't tell me she's in this!

Lady: No. I'd get to annoyed and kill her before she could do anything.

Relena: Heer- (sees Lady and points) Who are you? And where's Heero?

Lady: In that order. Nun' your business and I ain't tellin'. (looks for her no Dai chi)

Relena: (starts crying) *in a whine that shatters glass* Heero!

Lady: (get's annoyed and shoots her with Heero's gun) Annoying B****.

Relena; X.x

Trowa: ///_o

Heero: o_O

Lady: (shrugs) What?   
  


Review please.


	4. The Truth Revealed

Lady: Konnichiwa Mina-san! I finally got around to typing chapter VI!

Sage: Whatever happened to that nice little exuberance you had?

Lady: (sweatdrop and cheesy grin) It wore off.

Sage: Figures

Lady: Shut up.

Trowa: (rolls eyes)Anyway... Lady Date doesn't own Gundam Wing or Ronin Warriors, Bandai does, so don't sue her. 

Lady: Thank you, Trowa-kun. On with the story!

  
  


Untitled

Ch 4: The Beautiful Distraction

  
  


Trowa hated home economics. It was his 2nd period, and he was in it with very annoying people. For starters, there was Kayura Discord. She was annoying in the fact that neither Sage nor Trowa could have a decent conversation with Rowen without her glomping onto him, much to Rowen's chagrin. Kayura always gets what she wants, except Rowen, who goes out his way to avoid her.

Then there was Dorothy Catalonia. Her weird eyebrows were part of the reason she was revered. They were down right creepy. Her cockiness was another problem. Heero could tell from the back of the room that she had a superiority complex. Especially toward Quatre. She took great delight in making Quatre miserable. She would go out of her way to trip him, hit him with something, or verbally abuse him. Like in PE when she hit poor Quatre in the head with a basketball.

Out of all three girls, Relena was the worst. And saying Relena had a Super ego would be the understatement of century. The girl couldn't get enough of herself. She thought she was God's gift to men. Whenever she felt down, she would find someone to tease to make her feel better. She was Trowa's archenemy. The two couldn't stand each to even stand to look at each other. They were constantly competing with each other. Whether it was for a grade, or a teacher's admiration, they would go at one another. To Trowa, Relena was the most inhuman person to ever walk the face of the earth.

This particular day they had to work on the class had to work on a project(1)and were in assigned pairs. Rowen got paired with Sage, Quatre had gotten pair with boy that had he had crush on, and Dorothy and Kayura had gotten paired together. Which left Relena and Trowa.

"Well Barton, it looks like for the next few days you and I will have to get along and spend the week together. Hh, what a choir." Relena sighed wistfully. Trowa twitched and glared.

"Well it's no walk in the park for me either..." he retorted.

"Now class," their teacher, Ms. Bonheur, interrupted. "Now each pair of students will be given an egg and for the next month, you will both raise the egg as if it were a child." Trowa and Relena froze.

"THE NEXT MONTH!?!"

"Yes, now if you will please, Ms. Darlene and Ms. Barton, return to your seat before I give you both detention!" Trowa and Relena sat down simultaneously. Relena sign and went back to what she had been doing when class started. Looking in her mirror. Trowa, however, was not taking it so well. He sat there, arms and leg limp and his left eye twitching. He looked over at Relena. 'I have to work with her for the next month,' he thought dismally. 'This bites, I wish Heero could be my partner. Too bad he's not in this class.' Trowa huffed and leaned on his deck. It was going to be a long month.

The teacher's phone rang, with annoying squeal, Trowa liked to that of Relena on a sugar high and was more that thankful when the Teacher answered it. After talking for about a minute or two she hung it up.

"Class, I have to take care of some business and I won't be back in until 5th period, so Relena's in charge." The minute the word left her mouth. Trowa's head hit the desk with a thud loud enough to scare the mice in the class room.

"Are you okay Tro?" Sage asked poking Trowa once the teacher had left.

"Alright, since I'm in charge I say the all the geeks in the class have to do what ever I say or get detention." Unfortunately for her, every one was already doing there own thing. Relena sweatdroped. "You guys are supposed to listen to me!!!" Trowa snorted and smirked.

"Hm... And I'm queen of France. The day any one listens to you is the day I get a boyfriend." Trowa looked toward the door window at back of the classroom where Heero stood, a hurt look in his eyes. Trowa gave him a reassuring wink and started talk to Quatre and his crush, Koji. Heero smiled at this. He had come to know Trowa almost as well as he had known Tristia, and he knew he wouldn't hurt him intentionally. As if not even noticing Heero, the principle came into the class. He looked around and, see no teacher, spoke to Trowa.

"Ms. Barton, I was wondering that, since you are on the student introduction comity, if you would be willing to show a new student around?" 

"Not at all Mr. Yagoshi." Trowa spoke in his most feminine voice, batting his eyelashes. Sage wanted to gag himself.

"Alright you can come in now Mr. Ishikawa." Mr. Yagoshi called to the door. A boy, no taller than Heero, walked in. He had long black hair that went down to his shoulders. He was lean, and the muscles of his arms could be seen though the uniform's thin material. Trowa couldn't help but stare. He had a broad chin and a long slender nose. (2) Sage wiped Trowa's mouth when he started to drool. Heero had a feeling that if he was going to keep Trowa with him, he was going to half to fight for him. "Ms. Barton, this is Goemon Ishikawa"

"It's an honor to meet you, Ms. Barton," Goemon, smiled, kissing Trowa's hand. Trowa turned red at this.

"N-no n-eed t-to be for-formal Goe-Goemon," Trowa stammered miserably. "Just call me Tr-tr-tr" Sage elbowed him. "Trowa!" he squeaked finally.

"Alright, Trowa it is then." He nodded. Trowa was at a lose of things to do. She looked from Sage, to Rowen, to Quatre, and, finally, to Heero. Heero looked distant and mean. He turned way indignantly, brows pulled close together in a scowl as he walked away. Trowa sighed. He couldn't help it if his hormones were in full gear.

"I'll show Goemon around, Mr.Yagoshi," Relena smiled sweetly. "Since Trowa, is so busy staring into nothing." Trowa looked over at Relena. 'Why that sneaky, conniving, sack of-' Trowa was cut off in mid-thought 

"That's Mr. Ishikawa to you." Goemon glared at Relena darkly. She backed away.

"That's polite of you Ms. Darlene," Mr. Yagoshi said, adjusting his glasses. "But Trowa's on the student council, and was the first person I thought of as a good representative of school Spirit, academics, and determination."

"Alright," Trowa huffed after a long period of silence. "Once class is over, I'll show you around."

"I think you forgot something, Barton," Relena sneered.

"What?"

"You and I have to spend the next month together. The project, remember?" Trowa felt like smacking himself in the head. How could he forget that he had to spend time with Relena.

"May I be excused, Mr. Yagoshi?" Trowa asked.

"No," snapped Relena.

"I wasn't asking you, Ms. Congeniality," Trowa gritted though his teeth.

"Yes you may, Ms. Barton," Mr. Yagoshi held the door for Trowa. Trowa nodded a thank you and left. He looked down the hall for any sign of Heero. Seeing none, he headed toward the restroom. After handling his business (cough, cough) He walk toward the class miserably.

"So," voice called to Trowa, "Do want to know where Heero is?" Trowa turned to see a young man, about as tall as Heero, with a chestnut braid that went down to his waist. His eyes were a violet color and gave Trowa the eerie feeling he had seen them before. His grin reminded Trowa of chestier cat.

"How do you know Heero?" Trowa backed away slightly from him. His grin widened and he shrugged.

"Do you want to know something interesting?" Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Heero's been dead for over thirty years." Trowa went limp. Then he felt his body seethe with anger.

"How would you know! How do I know I can trust you?"

"I was the one who saved you life that day in the library, Heero chased me way after I got you out of the fire he started." Trowa clutched his ears. He didn't want to hear it. He couldn't believe that Heero would do that to him. "I'll let you believe what you want." He shrugged and walked away. Trowa had curl himself into a ball on the floor. She could hear foot steps coming toward him. He looked up though tear filled eyes to see Heero standing over him.

"Heero," he whimpered. Heero reached out to him, but Trowa flinched away. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" He asked. He was trying his best to comfort Trowa.

"Don't play with me!" Trowa half sobbed. "You've been dead for thirty years!"

"So you found out," Heero sat next to Trowa and stroked his back.

"Don't touch me!"

"What's the matter?"

"How can I trust you?" Trowa was crying again. "How do I know that it wasn't you that started the fire in the library three months ago? How do I know it was you that saved me."

"You used to trust me," Heero looked angry. "What happened?"

"It's that boys fault!" Trowa was crying hard know, clinging to Heero's waist and shaking uncontrollably. After a few silent moments, with the only sound of Trowa sobs to be heard, Heero final spoke.

"It's true," Heero sighed. Trowa's head shot up that this. "I've been dead for thirty years. I dead of a broken heart after my fiancé died of a bullet shot to the chest. Some one who was jealous of what she and I had tried to kill me." Trowa gasped. "She got in the way," Heero's eyes had become distant and sad. "And it passed though her into me. When we regained consciousness, the doctor told us that she wouldn't survive the week. She was so kindhearted that, that night, she pulled her respirator from her thought." Tears flowed freely from his eyes. "I found her first. She left me a note, tell me that she didn't want me to see her die. And I just died, then and there. That's what I was thinking about in the library that day, about how she dead." His voice was filled with sobs. "And what hurts the most," he looked Trowa in the eyes, "is that ever time I look at you or your eyes, I see her. You're just like her. That's why I'm so protective of you." Trowa sat up and held Heero close.

"It's okay. Come on." Trowa stood and pulled Heero with her. 

"Where are we going?"Heero asked.

"I have to get back to class, remember?" Trowa smiled. Heero couldn't help but smile to. "Can you make your self invisible?" Heero nodded. "Then come on." And she pulled him toward the classroom.

Duo frown at this. For a split second he had him. 'Oh well,' he thought. 'I still have my trump card' The bell rang and Trowa walked out of the class room, followed closely be Sage, Rowen, Quatre, Koji, Relena, and Goemon. He smiled at Goemon. 'This should be interesting.'

  
  


TBC....

  
  


1: How many of us had to do raise an egg (or in my case a bag of flower)?

2: Any one whose seen Lupin the 3rd knows who I'm talking about

  
  


Lady: Done!

Trowa: Geez, do you think I cried enough?

Heero: Why did you make me cry?"

Lady: It was mood thing.

Goemon: Why am I here?

Lady: Because you're sexy as hell. And I need another character.

Sage, Seto, & Trowa: What about us?!

Lady: You guys are sexy to but two of you are already in it, and Seto, I have other plans for you.

Seto: Eep!

Lady: Review please.

Seto: Help!


End file.
